10th Missile Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= | type = Squadron | role = Intercontinental ballistic missile |size= |command_structure= 341st Operations Group Air Force Global Strike Command |current_commander= |garrison= Malmstrom AFB, Montana |battles= World War II (American Campaign) |notable_commanders= Lance W. Lord |decorations= Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (7x) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=10th Strategic Missile Squadron emblem }} The 10th Missile Squadron (10 MS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 341st Operations Group, stationed at Malmstrom Air Force Base, Montana. The 10 MS is equipped with the LGM-30G Minuteman III Intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM), with a mission of nuclear deterrence. History World War II Established in 1939 as a prewar bombardment squadron, it was equipped with a mixture of Douglas B-18 Bolo medium and early-model B-17C/D Flying Fortress heavy bombers. It trained over the US east coast flying training missions. It also had some second-line Northrop A-17 dive bombers assigned. After the outbreak of World War II in Europe it flew patrols over the Atlantic Coast searching for German submarine activity. Deployed to Borinquen Field, Puerto Rico in late 1940, the unit was assigned to the Caribbean Air Force, 25th Bombardment Group. The unit was called to face possible action, with its sister 1st Bombardment Squadron, in April and May 1942, however, when it patrolled the Vichy French Martinique area. By 1 November 1942, the squadron was transferred (minus personnel) to Edinburgh Field, Trinidad.Hagdedorn, Dan (1995), Alae Supra Canalem: Wings Over the Canal, Turner Publishing, ISBN 1-56311-153-5 In August 1943, the 10th Bomb Squadron, which had by then been consolidated with the personnel and equipment of the old 1st Bombardment Squadron re-equipped with the North American B-25 Mitchell. A Detachment was also maintained at Port-of-Spain at this time. With the Navy taking over the antisubmarine mission, the squadron moved to France Field, Canal Zone in December 1943, where it became an element of the VI Bomber Command. The Squadron carried on patrols up and down the Atlantic coast of Panama and into neighboring Colombian waters until relieved from assignment to Sixth Air Force and returned to the United States. on 2 May 1944. It was reassigned to Lincoln Army Airfield, Nebraska where it became a B-25 Mitchell medium bomber replacement training unit under Second Air Force. Inactivated June 1944. Strategic Air Command The squadron was reactivated in 1955 as a Strategic Air Command (SAC) B-47 Stratojet squadron. It trained in air refueling and strategic bombardment operations with the B-47. In 1961, the squadron transferred its B-47s to other SAC wings and became non-operational.Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Squadron It was re-activated on 1 December 1961 as an ICBM (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) squadron assigned to the 341st Missile Wing at Malmstrom AFB, Montana. It was initially equipped with 50 LGM-30A Minuteman Is in early 1962, becoming SAC's first operational Minuteman ICBM squadron. It upgraded to the Minuteman IB in 1964 and the Minuteman IIF in 1967. It received control of LGM-30G Minuteman III silos from the inactivating 321st Strategic Missile Wing at Grand Forks AFB, North Dakota in 1996; the Minuteman IIs being retired. It has maintained ICBMs on alert ever since. Heraldry The squadron's emblem is found on an Air Force Blue disc, an Air Force Golden Yellow demi lion rampant, shaded Golden Brown, his tongue Red, emerging from a hole, Dark Brown, rimmed Red; fimbriated White five (5) Red lightning flashes radiating upward from the hole, fimbriated White. MOTTO: THE FIRST ACE IN THE HOLE. Approved on 21 June 1963 (K 14273); replaced emblem approved on 27 September 1940 (8471 A.C.) Lineage * Constituted as the 10th Bombardment Squadron, (Heavy) on 22 December 1939 : Activated on 1 February 1940 : Re-designated the 10th Bombardment Squadron, (Medium) on 7 May 1942 : Re-designated the 10th Bombardment Squadron, (Medium) on 21 September 1943 : Inactivated on 17 June 1944 * Re-designated the 10th Bombardment Squadron, (Light) on 11 March 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 18 June 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Re-designated the 10th Bombardment Squadron, (Medium) on 7 June 1955 : Activated on 1 September 1955 : Discontinued and inactivated, on 25 June 1961 * Re-designated the 10th Strategic Missile Squadron, (ICBM-Minuteman) and activated on 2 August 1961 : Organized on 1 December 1961 : Re-designated the 10th Missile Squadron on 1 September 1991. Assignments * 25th Bombardment Group, 1 February 1940 * VI Bomber Command : Attached 13 December 1943 : Assigned 17 December 1943 * Second Air Force, c. 9 May – 17 June 1944 * 341st Bombardment Group, 18 June 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 341st Bombardment Wing, 1 September 1955 – 25 June 1961 * Strategic Air Command, 2 August 1961 * 341st Strategic Missile Wing, 1 December 1961 * 341st Operations Group, 1 September 1991 – present Stations * Langley Field, Virginia, 1 February – 26 October 1940 * Borinquen Field, Puerto Rico, 1 November 1940 * Edinburgh Field, Trinidad, c. 1 November 1942 : Detachment operated from: Port of Spain, Trinidad, 27 August – 12 October 1943 * Waller Field, Trinidad, 1 October 1943 * France Field, Canal Zone, 11 December 1943 – 2 May 1944 * Lincoln AAF, Nebraska, 25 May – 17 June 1944 * Westover Field (later, AFB), Massachusetts, 18 June 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Abilene (later, Dyess) AFB, Texas, 1 September 1955 – 25 June 1961 : Deployed at: Andersen AFB, Guam, 9 January – c. 3 April 1958 * Malmstrom AFB, Montana, 1 December 1961 – present Aircraft and Missiles * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1940 * Northrop A-17, 1940–1941 * B-18 Bolo, 1940–1943 * B-25 Mitchell, 1943–1944 * AT-6 Texan, 1947–1949 * AT-11 Kansan, 1947–1949 * B-47 Stratojet, 1956–1961 * LGM-30A/B Minuteman I, 1962–1968 * LGM-30F Minuteman II, 1968–1991 * LGM-30G Minuteman III, 1996–Present 10th Missile Squadron Launch Facilities : Missile Alert Facilities (A-E flights, each controlling 10 missiles) are located as follows:Malmstrom AFB Minuteman Missile Site Coordinates :: A-01 7.5 mi SE of Armington MT :: B-01 6.5 mi ExNE of Geyser MT :: C-01 1.6 mi NW of Windham MT :: D-01 7.3 mi ExNE of Denton MT :: E-01 7.5 mi SxSW of Winifred MT See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Missile 0010 Category:Military units and formations in Montana